ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Monsoon vs Nana
Two beings who use invisible forces to lift heavy objects or maybe just rip you apart! They are both mild annoyances to the main protagonists of their stories and they can both be robbed of their powers if you target the forehead! Who will win, The Meme-Loving Winds of Destruction or The Kind Diclonius? Time to see! Prelude... Nana is walking across a bridge when it starts raining. "Oh." Nana says quietly. Suddenly, she hears a voice. "Oh, look! A Diclonius!" Nana turns to face the source of the voice, a red and black cyborg with a visor covering his eyes. "Who are you?!" Nana yells at the cyborg. "Name's Monsoon!" Monsoon jumps down to face Nana, but uses his magnetism to slow his fall. When Monsoon lands, he gets a better look at Nana and grins evilly. "Wanna hear a meme?" Monsoon asks with malice in his voice. "Huh?" Nana questions. Monsoon's grin becomes a psychotic smile. "You must love mountains," Monsoon starts. " because you're a GOAT!" Monsoon laughs maniacally at his bad joke and Nana frowns at the cyborg. Monsoon then checks his body and sees that it's the same as before. "Huh, that's disappointing." Monsoon remarks. "Fine, I'll just kill you." Monsoon's visor lowers to cover his mouth and he leaps back, ready to fight. FIGHT! (Cue: The Stains of Time) Monsoon uses his magnetism to lift a few cars and throws them at Nana, who dodges them before sending a Vector at Monsoon to punch him. "You're a mercy type, I see. Boring!" Monsoon shouts before drawing his Dystopia (Basically Magnetic Sais) and trying to stab Nana, who blocks before slashing Monsoon in half. Monsoon reassembles. Nana looks confused at what just happened. Then again, she could see glowing red segments all across Monsoon's body. Monsoon uses magnetism to throw a steel girder at Nana, who grabs it and slams it into Monsoon, knocking him away. Nana follows and continues punching Monsoon, who is creating magnetic shields to block. Monsoon then tears apart Tokyo Tower and throws its remains at Nana. "You cannot hope to beat the Winds of Destruction!" Monsoon shouts in a gleeful, cocky fashion. Nana destroys the fragments and kicks Monsoon in the head, knocking him to the road below. Monsoon gets up and starts throwing cars and traffic lights at Nana before aiming to stab her with the Dystopia again. "Stop running away! I wanna see what you can really do!" Monsoon taunts. "Goat!" Nana growls at the cyborg and starts violently slashing him, but Monsoon is simply reconstructing himself each time. "Take this!" Monsoon yells before ripping a statue off the ground and twirling it around like a drill at Nana. "What are you going to do NOW, Goat Girl?!" Monsoon demands before laughing. Monsoon slams the statue into Nana and stabs her hands into the wall with the Dystopia. "Oh, look. You're dead." Monsoon sneers with an evil smile on his face. Nana then bangs her head on Monsoon's disabling both their powers. The only difference is--Monsoon needs his magnetism to hold himself together! Monsoon turns into a pile of metal as the statue falls to the floor. Nana grabs Monsoon's head and lifts it up with difficulty. "You should've kept your stupid memes to yourself, Monsoon." Nana says before ripping Monsoon's visor off and dropping his head on the ground. K.O.! Nana walks away. Sundowner finds Monsoon lying on the ground. "Hmph! If you wanna win a tournament, you've gotta do it yourself." Sundowner remarks. Aftermath And the winner of this Ultra Z Battle is...Nana! Monsoon: 0% Nana: 100% Category:Ferrokinesis vs Vectors Category:Metal Gear vs Elfen Lied Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Villain Themed Fights Category:Good vs Evil Category:Cyborg vs Diclonius Category:Magnets vs Mind Category:East Themed Battles Category:Japan Themed Z Battles Category:Completed Z Fights